


Wrong Place, Right Time

by kusunogatari



Series: Naruto OC x Canon Ship Week 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gen, Guns, Monsters, Swearing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusunogatari/pseuds/kusunogatari
Summary: When Naruto just so happens to win tickets to a snazzy club, Sasuke is dragged along for the ride. But the night hardly goes as planned.





	Wrong Place, Right Time

“Yo, teme! Teme!”

Lurching forward as an arm wraps around his shoulders, Sasuke just sighs. “What, dobe?”

Grinning like a fox, Naruto flashes two small pieces of paper in his other hand. “Lookie what I got!”

“…tickets? For what?”

“Some fancy shmancy new restaurant!”

Dark brows furrow, looking to Naruto skeptically. “Tickets for a restaurant?”

“Well, it’s not just a restaurant…apparently they do, like…shows and stuff!”

Shoving his friend aside to unburden his pace, Sasuke gives another glance. “…why did you get tickets to something like that? Doesn’t seem your style.”

“I won ‘em!”

“…how?”

“Oh, just a little bet I made,” the blond replies evasively, tucking the tickets back in his jacket.

“…meaning?”

“Nothin’!”

“Naruto, you weren’t swindling humans again, were you?”

“No, no! It wasn’t anything like that!” Hands wave in defense. “They weren’t human!”

“So, less likely to get you arrested, and more likely to get your ass beat.”

Lips pout. “Hey, I won that game fair and square.”

“All right, fine. Still doesn’t explain why you’d put your ass on the line for something that…random.”

“Welllll, at first I was gonna sell ‘em! See, this place is Nightwalker…! So they’re super expensive! Apparently it’s, like…really hard to even get tickets. But then I thought…y’know who I know who appreciates nice things?”

Sasuke deadpans.

“My good pal Sasuke!”

“Why would I care about some high-end eatery?”

“Aw, c’mon! It’ll be fun, ‘ttebayo - we can get all dressed up, rub some elbows…!”

The Uchiha’s nose wrinkles. “What makes you think something like that would be fun…?” He has distant family in high places, which means elbow-rubbing is something he does at times. And it’s never fun. Just boring, stressful, and time-consuming.

Naruto’s lips purse again. “Well just cuz you get to do it all the time doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy it!”

“Then go by yourself.”

“But I’ve got two tickets…!”

“So? Sell one, if you want the money.”

“But Sasukeee…!” Naruto gives his best combo of puppy eyes and whiny tone.

Head craning back, Sasuke sighs. “All right, fine.”

“YAY!”

“When is this supposed to happen?”

“Friday! Uh…” Whipping the tickets back out, Naruto studies them. “At…two am!”

“A little late, isn’t it?”

“Aw, c’mon - sunrise isn’t until after five this time of year! It’ll be fine! Plenty of time for you to skulk off to bed, huh?”

“…address?”

Handing over the ticket, Naruto lets his friend type it down into his phone. “We should probably get there a little early, huh? Find good seats?”

“Naruto, the seats are assigned. Look, it says right here.”

“Oh…” Smiling sheepishly, he tucks them away one last time. “Guess I’ll see ya there, teme!”

“Guess so.” Watching the werefox take off, Sasuke sighs lightly to himself. Surely one morning won’t be a huge loss…and it’ll make the blond happy. Maybe he’ll get off his back for a while. Hands stuffing into his pockets, he starts to mosey for home.

His little apartment is quiet and dark when he arrives, sunrise just tinting the horizon. Flicking on a light, he indulges in a snack before calling it a day, hiding down under blankets in his blacked-out room until nightfall.

The rest of his week passes fairly quickly. To his own annoyance, part of him actually starts to feel…curious about this little outing. Not excited, but…he’s intrigued. While he’s been to a few Nightwalker-only places, they’re hard to maintain given how populous humans are.

Even harder to keep safe.

Digging through his closet Thursday evening, he picks out something nice, but…not too nice. Slacks, black shoes, matching socks, and a dress shirt. A little perusing of the place online gives the impression his outfit should be fine.

Gods know what Naruto’s going to show up wearing…

He doesn’t don it until he’s ready to go, deciding to walk. It’s not too far, and he can always use a little speed to get there quickly if he has to. Otherwise, he strolls casually, taking in the city by night, as per usual. To his honest surprise, a small crowd is gathered outside when he arrives.

A faint feeling of unease stirs in his gut.

“Sasuke! Oi, Sasuke!”

A bit surprised to see the blond there before him, Sasuke closes the distance. Somehow, Naruto’s actually dressed about as he is…except that his shirt is a bright, obnoxious orange compared to Sasuke’s deep purple. “You weren’t kidding about it being hard to get in.”

“Told ya! C’mon, I’ve got the tickets!”

“Any idea what the show actually is…?” Sasuke then asks, glancing around and taking in the building.

“Apparently it changes every so often so it doesn’t get boring. Guess we’ll see when we get up there!”

The line moves rather slowly, tickets checked at the door alongside identification to ensure no humans manage to find their way in. Eventually the pair make it to the front, presenting both.

“All right, so you two are on the main floor, left-hand side,” a woman tells them, the stub of the tickets removed. “Next show starts in ten, so you’d better get seated.”

“Thanks!” Naruto calls as Sasuke steers him in. “So I guess they do the show more than once?”

“Makes sense - otherwise people would miss it, given how many hours they’re open.” Also must be why there was a time on the tickets.

The tables are numbered, most seating groups of two or four. Their own is one of the former, and Sasuke finds himself glad they won’t be joined by any strangers. In the general murmur before the next showing begins, a band plays slow, soft jazz music.

“Cripes, look at these prices!” Naruto whispers harshly, followed by a grunt as Sasuke elbows him. “What?!”

“You’re being rude,” Sasuke hisses back.

“But -!”

“What did you expect, dobe?”

“I dunno! Guess I’ll just…put it on my card…”

Scowling, Sasuke picks up his own menu, and…wow, Naruto isn’t joking. Maybe he’ll just get an appetizer and call it good…

“Sasuke?”

Looking up, the vampire startles at a familiar face. “Wha-? Aniki? What are you doing here?”

Itachi stands beside their table, looking just as surprised to see them. “Madara-sama is attending tonight. How did you…?”

“I won some tickets!” Naruto chirps, earning a look that makes him shrink.

“He swears up and down it wasn’t anything illegal,” Sasuke cuts in. As an enforcer, Itachi’s got every right to look into it and arrest the blond…if his dealings are shadier than he claims.

“…well, I’ve got more important matters to tend to, anyway,” Itachi assures them, giving Naruto a pointed look, a hint of a smile showing through.

“So the old bastard’s really here, huh?”

“I’d be careful how loud you say that,” Itachi cautions flatly.

“I’m not scared of him.”

“You really should be. He’s a senator, Sasuke -”

“And he’s got way bigger things to worry about than me calling him names,” the younger brother cuts in. “You better get back to your guard duty, lapdog.”

That earns a flat scowl from Itachi, but Sasuke’s right - the music is fading, and the show’s likely about to start. “…maybe I’ll see you again before we leave.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Naruto watches him go, then turns to Sasuke. “That was…awkward.”

“Aniki takes his job too seriously, that’s all. As if someone like Madara gives a shit about what I say.” Still, the fact that the senator is here brings back that worried feeling in Sasuke’s gut. It could be an invitation for trouble…

His musings are interrupted, however, as spotlights illuminate the stage at the end of the building. Their table is fairly close, and Sasuke watches as slower, more somber music kicks up from the band. The red fabric begins to rise, and finally reveals the subject of the show.

Sitting on her knees atop the stage floor is a woman. Clad in a silvery gown, waves of snow white tumble down her back, which is mostly exposed in the backless dress. Head bowed, she seems to wait for a certain moment in the music. Then a mic grasped in a hand lifts to her lips…and she starts to sing.

The tune is melancholy, crooning about loneliness and solitude. Staring almost as if dazed, Sasuke listens as the lyrics tell a tale of someone both eager to be loved, and yet shying from the risk of heartbreak. Slowly she lifts to her feet, almost as though floating, a mic stand held as she continues on. This close (and with eyes this strong), Sasuke can see her own are a rain cloud grey, framed by lashes as white as her hair. Curiosity burns as to what kind of Nightwalker she is.

And then she tells him.

Her gown pools at the floor, hiding her legs. But as she abandons her hold on the microphone, moving to shield her face from her fears, her arms shift in a smooth motion to white feathers smudged with sooty black.

Sasuke can’t help a jump. So…a harpy. Snowy owl, maybe…? He’s not exactly an expert when it comes to birds. While there’s plenty of common-breed harpies in the cities - crows, pigeons, and the like - something like an owl seems…out of place. And even then, they tend to dislike how crowded the cities are. No room to fly. Too many wires over the streets. Spell broken for a moment, he glances over to see Naruto staring, jaw agape.

And he’s not the only one.

The whole hall is enraptured, staring at the avian as she sings her song. Wings slowly shift down to peer out, silvers tinged with both curious longing, and yet a fearful hesitation. They roam over the audience from one side to another.

And Sasuke swears they stop when they meet his.

Something seems to pull at his spine - like an urge to get to his feet he barely manages to suppress. And as soon as she moves her eyes, the feeling seems to pass.

What the hell was that?!

After a few more bars, her voice holds out a long, last note before fading out with the music. There’s a stunned silence, and then the audience breaks out into applause as the lights fade back in. Limbs arms once more, she smiles bashfully, head ducking and face flushing a pretty pink. A hand then gestures in praise to the band.

Once things quiet a bit, she looks up and addresses her crowd. “Thank you…it’s an honor to be invited here to perform. And an even greater honor to do so in front of one of Japan’s most prolific senators!”

Up she gestures, and Sasuke follows her hand to the second floor balcony above and behind them. There he sits: Uchiha Madara, giving a small, acquiescing wave. Beside him, both Itachi and Shisui eye the crowds warily. Even more Uchiha, Sasuke’s sure, are positioned around the room to help guard against any threats. Not that Madara needs them, but…what’s the use in his enforcers if they don’t double as a kind of secret service?

Still smiling, the harpy then introduces her next song, the band striking up into something a bit lighter in mood.

Wait staff then begin fanning out to take orders, and Naruto turns to his friend. “Holy crap, that was awesome!”

“She’s good.”

“Good? Good?! Dude, it was like…like…mesmerizing! I couldn’t look away!”

“You and everyone else,” Sasuke assures him, leaning back with folded arms.

“She’s so pretty…think she’ll sign autographs after? Man, if I could get a picture -”

“I think she’s a little out of your league.”

“What?!”

Sasuke snorts, grinning as he teases his friend. “She’s a professional singer, and you run back alley deals and smuggle stuff. Not sure she’d find your employment charming, Naruto.”

“And what about you?!”

“What about me?”

“Y’think she’d be all goo-goo eyed over an enforcer dropout who lives in a teeny tiny apartment and works odd jobs?”

“I never said I wanted her to like me. You’re the one all smitten, fox boy.”

“Whaaat? You mean you don’t think she’s pretty?”

“She’s…fine,” Sasuke replies evasively.

“You’re insane!”

“And you’re taking this little daydream a little too far.”

They’re cut off as their orders are taken, and both wordlessly go back to watching the show. She’s singing a jazzy little number, swaying with the tempo and smiling coyly.

Sasuke’s eyes squint. She’s clearly harpy, but…looking around the room, he finds any eyes on her totally glued. It’s almost like she’s -

With a loud report, the front doors blast apart, debris and smoke billowing into the dining hall. Screams quickly break out, and Sasuke reflexively spins to face the threat. All around him, panicked Nightwalkers make for the stage: the direct path away from the explosion. Atop it, the harpy calls for them to come this way, to make for the back door.

A glance up shows Madara being directed the same way, enforcers dropping to ground level to stand between him and whatever’s happened at the entrance.

Through the smoke step a group of people. Many are clad with modern armor, riot shields at the front and bearing weapons no doubt loaded with silver bullets. But at their fore is a woman: black hair cut in a sharp bob to her chin, violet eyes seeming to glow as they’re illuminated from behind. Armored vehicle headlamps burn into the now-gaping entry. All she seems to hold in terms of weapons are clawed gloves.

Sasuke sees them drip.

Poison.

…is she -?

As one, the group moves. Bullets start streaking through the hall, blasting into the woodwork and shattering stone. Cries of pain join those of panic as the enforcers all take cover.

Ducking behind a half-wall, Sasuke’s joined by Naruto. “What the fuck?!” the blond shrieks.

“Hunters!” Sasuke calls back over the sounds of gunfire and impacts. “They must be here for Madara - they’d never be so open otherwise!”

“Sasuke!”

Itachi’s voice cuts to them, and they lock eyes.

“Take the harpy out through the back!”

“But -?”

“Just do it!”

Looking to Naruto, Sasuke sees him grin, teeth already sharp. “Not quite the show I expected,” the blond offers, “but I guess this’ll do!” With a blur of orange and black he shifts, streaking forward with the enforcers to begin combatting the Hunters.

Swearing under his breath, Sasuke looks up. Half-shifted herself, the harpy takes to half-carrying, half-dragging wounded Nightwalkers back behind the stage with her taloned feet. Blood coats her dress, and judging by her limp, she’s been hit.

Sasuke knows well how silver stings. That she’s still walking at all is impressive.

Aniki, you’re gonna owe me big time for this, Sasuke growls in his mind, flickering over to her as she makes one last pass behind the wings of the stage. “Hey!”

Screeching, she makes to strike at him with her claws, but he swiftly pins her.

“I’m not the enemy! I’m here to get you out!”

“No! There’s still people in there!”

“And you’re wounded! The enforcers are taking care of the hunters - you need to get out of here and get some medical attention!”

“No!” Defiantly, she kicks a foot at his chest, knocking him aside long enough to slip back out.

“Damn it!” Sasuke shouts, taking off after her.

She’s made her way to the second floor, landing beside a couple pinned down. With feathered limbs she guides them to a rear staircase that leads down behind the stage. Making the leap amidst the bullets, Sasuke takes her shoulder. “I am not leaving you in here!”

She makes to snap at him, but they fly apart as more rounds cut through the air. Coming up the stairs at the front, hunters begin closing the distance.

“Is there an exit up here?” Sasuke calls.

“There’s another flight at the back that goes up to the roof!”

“Then let’s get going!”

Sprinting, they cut into the stairwell and start ascending. Finding the door locked, Sasuke simply kicks it from its hinges, flying out across the roof. Around them, buildings tower several stories over them. Out in the open air, they hear the whirling blades of a helicopter, a spotlight snapping to the movement of the door.

Well, shit.

“Run to the edge!”

“What?!”

“Run to the edge, and jump - just trust me!”

Looking to her like she’s lost her mind, Sasuke ducks as a bullet slams into the top frame of the door from behind them.

No time to argue.

Using vampiric speed, he bolts across the rooftop, leaping out toward an alleyway between the buildings. Landing a three storey fall is nothing for him, but -

The helicopter fires a volley of bullets, and just as he crests the edge, he feels one tear straight through his left side. Arms and legs still pumping as he screams, he feels something grip his biceps. Talons lock around his limbs, and rather than fall, he glides upward as the harpy carries him out between two taller buildings that frame the restaurant.

With the backdrop of human structures, the helicopter doesn’t dare fire again, and they slip into the alley unscathed.

For several blocks she glides, managing to find a one-storey roof nearby. Dropping him to his feet, she doesn’t land so smoothly, crumpling and rolling as she shifts back to a human guise.

Gasping for breath as the silver eats at his flesh, Sasuke collapses to his hands and knees. It’s mostly just a graze - he’s sure no vitals were hit, but he’s bleeding like a stuck pig. Add in the intense pain of the metal, and he trembles with the struggle to keep from slipping into a frenzied state.

Several paces away, groaning in pain, the harpy drags herself up. Turning to him, her eyes widen. “Hey -!” Limping back, she kneels beside him only to fall to her backside as Sasuke bats her away.

“D-don’t!”

“But -?”

“I…I’m not s-stable…”

“You’re wounded!”

“I-I might -”

Eyes flickering over him, her jaw then sets. Bloodied hands pull locks from one side of her neck. “You’re a vampire, aren’t you? Blood helps you heal, right?”

“I can’t, I - I might infect you. I can’t…trust myself not to frenzy.”

“You can’t infect me.”

“…but -?”

“Just trust me!”

Shaking, Sasuke’s eyes drift from her face to her neck. His mouth burns in instinct. If he’s going to survive a wound like this…he does need help…

Uncurling himself, he heavily grips her upper arms. For a moment, dagger teeth hover over her skin before plunging in.

He feels her stiffen for a moment, but then force herself to relax.

A minute passes as he takes long draws. Already, the fresh blood eases the sting…but he knows it’ll take more than that to tend to a silver wound. But before he can go too far, Sasuke forces himself back onto his haunches, chin stained red.

As soon as he moves, one of her hands lifts to hold at the wounds. “…do you have a lighter?”

“What -?”

“A lighter. If we’re going to help that silver wound close, we have to get rid of the flesh that’s been touched. Otherwise it will stay open.”

His brows draw…but he shakes his head. “No, I…I don’t smoke -”

She heaves a curt breath through her nose. “…well, at least the bleeding’s stopped. Here -” With a tug, she rips a wide section from the hem of her dress. Part she spares to her leg, where Sasuke sees not a bullet wound, but peppered punctures from shrapnel. The rest she binds around his middle, ignoring his protests. “We still need to clean them, but…at least this will keep anything else out for now.”

“…you a nurse or something?”

“I wanted to be at one point. Never panned out. Can you walk?”

“…can you?”

“If I have to.”

After a pause, Sasuke then thinks to pull out his phone.

“…who are you calling?”

“My mother.”

A white brow perks.

“She’ll send someone from my coven. Get us cleaned up. Hopefully she’s heard if things back there are over yet…”

Looking him over more closely, she observes, “…you’re an Uchiha too, aren’t you? Are you related -?”

“Distantly. My brother is Madara’s top enforcer.”

“…and you?”

“…I’m not.”

As though sensing the sensitive topic, she doesn’t push it as Sasuke finally connects. “Kāchan? Can you -? Yeah, I’m fine. I was. Is anyone -? …okay. We’re -” A glance around. “…probably three blocks south? On a roof - I think it’s a conbini. Yeah, but - …no, I’m not dying. Not anymore, anyway. Is aniki -? Okay, good. Yeah, we’ll be fine. Can’t really leave, we’re covered in blood. Five minutes, got it.” A pause, then, “…I love you, too. See you soon.” Hanging up and leaving a bloody thumbprint on his screen, Sasuke looks up. “The hunters were pushed back…no idea how many were killed, yet. My cousin’s going to come find us.”

“…do they…know if it was bad…?”

Sasuke eyes her for a moment. “…not sure. But you got quite a few people out, seems like.”

Her own gaze averts. “…I had a bad feeling. As soon as they told me the senator would be there…”

“Yeah, me too. But it could have been worse.”

“It never should have happened at all,” she cuts in, hugging her knees with a bitter expression.

“…I know.”

Silence falls, and then she glances to him. “…what’s your name?”

“Sasuke. You?”

“Suigin Ryū.”

“…I’d say nice to meet you, but the circumstances are a little…” A pause. “…fucky.”

To his surprise, she snorts softly. “…to put it lightly.”

Another question burns at him, and he decides he might as well ask. “…you’re not just a harpy…are you?”

Greys glance to him warily. “…no. I’m not.”

That explains her lack of worry over being infected with vampirism. If she already has humanoid Nightwalker blood in her, she can’t become anything else. “…never met a hybrid before. What…else are you?”

“Succubus. From my father’s side. Not that I know him, but…well, I knew my mother was a harpy like me.”

“…was?”

“…was.”

An awkward silence falls. “…guess that’s why Naruto was so gaga over you,” Sasuke then offers, trying to lighten the mood.

“Naruto…?”

“Friend of mine. The werefox that was sitting with me.”

“Oh…” A hint of a smile lifts her lips. “It helps with shows. At least…on anyone who’s attracted. Otherwise I have to rely on actual merit.”

“Sounded pretty good to me.”

“Thanks…”

Well, now he knows why he felt that strange pull.

Another silence, but this one more…relaxed. “…thank you…”

“For?”

“Saving my life.”

“Yeah, well…guess I can say the same. Call us even. It’s my brother who’s going to owe me, pulling me into this mess. And Naruto for getting the tickets.”

“For what it’s worth…I’m glad you were there.”

“…least I made it out alive.”

“Oi!”

Both heads turn to see another Uchiha climbing up a ladder along the side of the building. “About time you got here, Shisui,” Sasuke chides.

“Pretty sure none of our evenings went as planned, Sasuke,” the enforcer rebukes. “C’mon, I’ll get you back so you can get cleaned up.” Helping them both down, Shisui introduces himself. “Sorry about all the ruckus, miss.”

“It’s not me you should apologize to,” is her soft reply, wincing as he guides her into a seat.

Thankfully it’s not far to one of Madara’s many safehouses. Already the wounded enforcers are gathered, as well as the dead. A few civis are taken in to be seen to, and Madara himself speaks sternly to his captain. Itachi’s expression is strained.

There’s gonna be hell to pay for this.

Once inside, the pair are made to be separated - Sasuke’s wounds are far more severe. “Guess I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah…” Letting Shisui guide her to another room to be patched up, Ryū glances up as he questions her about the bite on her throat.

Her answer is cut off as Sasuke’s led to different room, dressed down to have his injury purged of the silver influence. Spare blood to help him recover further is quickly brought in. Muscles tense and nerves scream as the afflicted flesh is removed, eagerly gulping down the red viscous liquid. Almost immediately, the wound begins to close, no longer impacted by silver.

“How’s the harpy?”

“Fine, sir. Just some shrapnel in her left calf. No silver.”

Given leave to shower, he does so and redresses in spare clothes. By the time he emerges, she’s already done, hair still wet from her own cleansing. “…you okay?”

“I’ve been better,” she admits, clinging to a large coat someone’s thrown over her shoulders, a basic gown over her frame to her knees. “But…I’ll be all right.” Peeking out from under her hem is white gauze encasing her calf. “…I’m sorry you were shot. It was my fault -”

“The only reason I got off that roof with just one hole rather than looking like Swiss cheese is because you carried me out. Don’t apologize.”

“But -?”

“It’s fine. I’m already on the mend.” As proof, he lifts his shirt, showing the knotty scar.

Her brow furrows at the sight of it, but she doesn’t comment.

“Sasuke.”

Turning, Sasuke brightens at the sight of his brother. “Aniki…”

“You were shot?”

“I’m fine. Already healed over. You?”

“Somehow avoided it…I heard what happened.” He turns to Ryū. “…thank you. You saved my brother’s life.”

“I also helped put it in danger.”

“Well…your actions helped get most of the civilians out. We lost far fewer than if you hadn’t taken the initiative. Thank you.”

She just ducks her head.

“Now…we should get you home. I still have much to attend to…there hasn’t been this much open conflict in quite some time, and the implications are still growing. This is going to be a nightmare to cover up…”

“I can take her.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke assures his brother. “You just keep your nose to the grindstone. We’ll be fine.”

“Very well. Thank you.”

Nodding, Sasuke takes her back through the building…only to come up short as Madara himself steps in their path.

The senator glances to him coolly, but his focus quickly shifts to the harpy. “My apologies, miss. It would seem you were caught in our little drama.”

Stiff with nerves, Ryū manages to stutter, “I-I…”

“I assure you, you and the guests will be compensated. This attack won’t stand…” A hand reaches, taking a lock of her hair even as she flinches back. “…we will speak again. Another time, when we are not so…otherwise indisposed.”

“Y…yes, sir.”

Lingering a moment longer, Madara then takes his leave, asking for Itachi as he walks past them.

Ryū then remembers to breathe.

“…yeah, he’s a little intimidating,” Sasuke mutters.

She doesn’t answer.

Taking one of the Uchiha’s many fleet cars, he drives back into the city, getting quiet, short directions from his companion. A high rise apartment building takes them into its underground garage, and he offers to accompany her to her door. Outside it, they pause.

“…thank you again,” Ryū murmurs, fiddling her keys.

“Back at you.”

For a moment she looks ready to protest, but then sighs in defeated acceptance. “I…guess I’ll say goodnight. Take care of yourself, Uchiha-san.”

Snorting at her sudden formality, Sasuke doesn’t rebuke it. Clearly she’s still shaken up, and a tragedy hasn’t exactly made them best friends. “…you too.”

Letting her eyes lift, there’s a moment’s hesitation before she steps up, planting a kiss on his cheek.

The skin seems to tingle pleasantly, and he can’t help a small jump of surprise.

“…goodbye.” Opening her door, she steps in and gives a polite nod before it shuts.

For a long moment he lingers outside it, a few fingers reaching to itch at the sensation on his cheek, which starts to fade.

Something tells him he’ll be seeing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, day two! This time featuring my Nightwalkers verse, and the lovely Boo's boyos, as well as a few of my own from hyuuchiha in addition to Ryū :3 And Ayame’s technically in there if you squint, heh heh.
> 
> Technically we don’t have a ship in this verse yet, so…I made it more subtle. I don’t write action or violence too often, so…hopefully that part wasn’t a total flop - I tried ^^;
> 
> Nightwalkers is of course my original monster verse with lots of politics and drama and stuff! I LOVE getting to write in it cuz…I’m a nerd when it comes to my worldbuilding =w= So this was actually rather self indulgent, eh heh (kinda like the whole event is so I can write all the lovely ships with the lovely people who humor me, ahaha~)
> 
> ANYWAY, Boo darling, I hope you enjoyed this dramafest, lol - and I hope I did both your boys justice. I love how you write them and I hope I managed to stay true to your interpretations ;w; And of course thank you for writing with me, no matter the verse or the bonds with our muses. I love it <3 (and I hope you’re doing all right, dear)
> 
> Buuut that’s enough rambling outta me! I still need to work on more days to try and stay a bit ahead since I’m busier than I’d like, ahaha~ Hope everyone is enjoying the event n_n


End file.
